


Stress Relief

by DaebakForDays



Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: (There is no daddy kink in this fic), Daddy af Jaebum, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Power Bottom Jackson, Threesome - M/M/M, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/pseuds/DaebakForDays
Summary: None of the boys were in relationships like every fan hoped for, of course some were liked better than others. But with the lack of time to meet other people, they all got around with each other often.





	1. Threesomes with.. who??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth My Best Bud](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elizabeth+My+Best+Bud).



> Hey guys, okay so I write this fic based off of the things my friend really likes. But there will be more chapters with the other members which I am working on now. Even thoough there are other chapters this is not a story, it is PURE SMUT. So get ready for some cock!  
> <3 -Sky

All Jaebum had been hearing for the past twenty minutes was loud moans coming from Jackson’s room. By this time Jaebum didn’t know who Jackson was with as he gets around the group quite often. But he couldn’t lie and say he didn’t hope for Youngjae to get back to the dorm sooner. All those noises were really starting to turn him on. None of the boys were in relationships like every fan hoped for, of course some were liked better than others. But with the lack of time to meet other people, they all got around with each other often. Jaebum could hear the moans start to soften so he listened closely. “I thought you said you wanted Jin today Hyung? I heard him flirting with you. It was pretty hot to say the least. But I don’t think he can do what I can do for you.” The purr in Jackson’s voice could easily be heard from the other room by Jaebum.  
The leader used to curse at the paper thin walls they had, but now he curses them in a completely different way. He started to fiddle for his phone to text Youngjae but after a few moments without a response he decided on a different person to message.  
  
5:56pm-Are you in your room?  
  
5:58pm-Mm. I have company. What’s up?  
  
5:58pm-Come. And bring him too assuming it is who I’m thinking.  
  
There was no response, but not a minute later the door opened. Jaebum didn’t say a word. They’ve done this many times before. The leader stood up from his bed and walked straight over to the younger boy and pulled him by the collar of his shirt. “I thought it would me Gyeomie. But Mr. Shin Ho Seok will do just fine.” He started that sentence off with a whisper and grew louder as he said the boy’s name. All Jaebum did was smirk at Wonho and grabbed him by his thin leash that was connected to his collar. “I never realized why you liked wearing these on stage so much..” The leader pulled on the leash hard causing Wonho to stumble dangerously close to Jaebum. “..But now I understand it.” The lust dripped off of his tongue producing the most seductive sound.  
“Maybe this is why I wear them, Im Jae-Bum.” Wonho retorted spitting back the same sinful tone. With that slight disrespect the leader pulled Wonho by his leash and flung him carelessly onto the bed giving him no time to protest before he turned around to face the other boy. “Bam. Come here.” BamBam walked over to Jaebum and instantly kissed him intertwining their tongues causing them to almost forget about Wonho. But Jaebum wanted to give that brat a show. Show him what he’s missing. With one hand the leader wrapped his fingers into BamBam’s hair and pulled just enough to earn a small moan. The younger yearned for a rough fuck and Jaebum was more than willing to give him just that. With the sight of BamBam’s eyes closed and plump lips in a pouting manner made Jaebum want to bite those sinful lips. Hard. With his free hand he shoved his hand down the younger’s already straining tight leather pants to feel his very hard member. “Someone really wanted this huh?” The leader watched BamBam nod yes and look at him with pleading eyes. He took that as an invitation to bite and suck his neck while sliding his hand up and down the younger’s shaft. “Hyung.. My jeans…” Those words came out more like a whine then the statement he was hoping for. But Jaebum didn’t care. He wanted those pants gone as well and he wanted to hear Bam moan loud enough for Jackson to hear. While he ripped the younger’s jeans down he kept biting his neck leaving small marks everywhere. While he did this he opened his eyes and watched Wonho. The expression on his face was filled with want as he watched Jaebum grip BamBam’s ass hard leaving a red mark when he let go to grab his pink cock again. It was ten times hotter to watch Wonho lightly palm himself from outside his jeans cautiously while he jacked BamBam off in front of him. The leader wanted Wonho to beg for him, but the only way for that to happen was if Jaebum brought it to a whole new level. With that thought in mind he pushed BamBam to the bed until he fell backwards onto it rather forcibly. Jaebum crawled on top of him and shoved his knee in between the younger’s legs rubbing against his boxer breifs earning a few moans. They weren’t loud enough. Jaebum started to bite down the younger boy’s torso until his teeth reached his briefs. The leader waited a moment before ripping the younger’s briefs with his teeth to expose him completely. This act earned a high pitched moan from Wonho, egging the leader to go further. Jaebum moved back up the younger’s small frame stopping only to bite his nipples rather hard. He came back up and grabbed his lip with his teeth and pulled hard enough to taste a small prick of blood. He smirked. He replaced his mouth with his finger. “Suck it.” BamBam did as he was told and put his mouth around the whole thing sucking long and hard while looking into Jaebum’s eyes. But the leader didn’t take this as an invitation to get sucked off tonight. He wanted Wonho’s soft pink lips around his cock and he wasn’t planning on asking. He wants to fuck BamBam so well that Wonho will be begging to put his lips around the leader’s hard member. Jaebum took back his finger and placed it at BamBam’s entrance. He swirled his finger around teasing him into whimpering. After a few moments of teasing he finally entered his first finger curling it in and out of the younger’s ass. Then a second finger. Then a third. After a few minutes the younger was moaning and thrusting his hips to the speed Jaebum was going. The leader pulled his fingers out of the younger’s ass and in a swift motion flipped him over.   
Finally Jaebum was able to take his pants off and relieve the pain of his erection. He started to pump his untouched dick. “Ah Bam… It’s a shame you might have to take my thick cock raw.” BamBam had done this before, he actually loved it. But Wonho didn’t know this information, he was hoping maybe this would make Wonho want it. When he looked over at the boy the sight was sinful to his eyes. The boy’s shirt was half up and his hands were deep in his pants. With eyes closed and dark hair strewn about he looked fucked already and he hadn’t been touched yet. “Bam.. do you like it when your friend watches? You seem more into it than usual.” He smacks the younger’s ass earning a loud moan, then he resumes his talking. “I bet you’d like it more if he was joined in wouldn’t you?” He watched Wonho move in his pants faster and let out a small whine. “Too bad he’s a brat and has to beg for it.” The second those words left Jaebum’s mouth the boy opened his eyes and opened his mouth to speak. “I want you.” He said quietly. “Hmm.” The leader shrugged and started teasing BamBam’s entrance again. Wonho moved to his knees. “Jaebum. I want this please.” With pleading eyes he looked up at the elder to see no reaction at all. “Im Jaebum. Please. This is what you want so I’m giving it to you but if it’s not enough then tough luck.” Jaebum gave Wonho a slight side glance and smirked with his words. “Oh, Wonho. You don’t get what you want being a brat in here. Maybe be a little more like Bam and then you’ll get more than what you want.” He dismissed Wonho’s glance and shoved himself into BamBam earning a scream of pain and pleasure. The leader started to thrust into him hard leaving the younger no time to adjust. With the pain surging through his body BamBam could only moan load as his tears stained the already stained sheets. After a few minutes of hard fucking BamBam started to warn the leader. “Jae.. Do you want me to come this soon..?” His voice trailed off and blended in with his moans. “You better not come, Bam.” He looked over at Wonho for the last time to see his pants were half down and he was pumping himself hard. But Jaebum pulled him out of his trance the second he gripped the boy’s leash and pulled it so his face was near BamBam’s pink cock. “Take care of him.” Wonho quickly started to lick up and down BamBam’s cock which was a hard task since Jaebum was fucking into him so hard. After a few moments he took BamBam full in his mouth and let the rhythm of Jaebum’s thrusts cause the younger’s dick to choke him. The feeling of lust was burning through them all.  
“So, Shin Ho Seok, do you enjoy my fuck boy’s cock? Because you look pretty flushed there. Who knew you could take dick like that.” Those words made BamBam’s while body twitch indicating he was so close. “Come.” Before the whole word escaped Jaebum’s lips BamBam came with a loud scream right into the back of Wonho’s throat. That one swallowed every last bit of it even licking his lips after. But Jaebum pulled out of BamBam and shoved Wonho’s head onto his dick. He continued to throat fuck that one until he was choking and his eyes were watering. The deep throaty moans Jaebum was letting out was making Wonho’s dick twitch. “Wonho-ah” Jaebum moaned his name in a deep raspy sex craved voice and just the sound of Jaebum moaning his name made Wonho come untouched onto his thighs. Jaebum came a few thrusts after making Wonho swallow everything. Once they stopped breathing heavy BamBam got down to Wonho’s thighs and ran his tongue along the muscle cleaning up the come. The younger then moved up to kiss that one making him taste himself. “You guys are fun and all, but I have reading to do. So you can head out.” He started to strip of the rest of his clothes and started walking to the bathroom. But he turned around one last time to grab BamBam’s wrist and whisper into his ear, “You were wonderful as always, Bam. Also, bring your friend over more often.” With the last word he winked at Wonho not giving time to look at his reaction before turning around and shutting the bathroom door.


	2. Jackson Know's what's up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could Jinyoung do what I can do to you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there will be one last chapter after this! But here you go Elizabeth. You're damn welcome. ;)

In the other room Mark and Jackson were fucking for the millionth time today. After all the stress of this month they needed some release and not all the members were home. Jackson had messaged Mark earlier about it.  
  
2:07pm-Markeu, can we do some things today? I’ve missed you the most and we deserve this.  
  
2:07pm-Ah, I actually think I’ll be with Jin tonight…  
  
2:08pm-That’s’s a shame. You and I both know I have a better ass AND I know just how you like everything.  
  
2:09pm-Maybe. We will see later on when we all get home. Now stop texting me I’m literally right next to you.  
  
But here they were, Jinyoung not in the room, and Jackson and Mark getting the fucking of a lifetime AGAIN. They weren’t aware that Jaebum was home and fully listening to everything that they were saying. “I thought you said you wanted Jin today Hyung? I heard him flirting with you. It was pretty hot to say the least. But I don’t think he can do what I can do for you.” Jackson started to speak how he knew Mark liked it. Mark had really liked Jinyoung but they had never done anything together like Mark and Jackson had. Mark had hoped it would have been Jinyoung under him right now. Maybe riding him, sucking his dick, kissing him. He had hoped Jinyoung was there at all, but Jinyoung had decided to go out with Yugyeom to get coffee and work on lyrics even on their one day off. “Are you thinking about Jinyoung right now, Mark? Are you wishing he was riding you and doing all the things that I’ve learnt to do?” These words brought Mark back to his thoughts in time to realize what Jackson was doing. The younger flipped them over so that the older was laying down on his back. “I’m going to ride you better than Jinyoung could. Maybe one day I can teach him how.” His words dripped off his tongue and onto Mark’s skin like hot candle wax leaving the older whining to be touched again. “Jackson please I need to be touched.” Mark whined his words so desperate for Jackson’s touch. “Markue Hyung I’ve been touching you alllll day. How are you still as desperate as you were the first three times?” Jackson just laughed and kissed the older boy then pulling away causing Mark to lean up with him desperate not to separate the kiss. Jackson looked down at Mark and sucked on his fingers watching the older boy’s every move and reaction possible from his tongue running over his bottom lip and the way his body shuddered underneath Jackson’s legs. The younger then took his fingers out and started to finger himself feeling every inch of himself. “Ah hyung… I want this to be your cock..” Jackson looked up at him with hooded eyes and a pouted lip while he whimpered fingering himself. Mark couldn’t hold back anymore, he gripped the younger’s hips and shoved him onto his long pink cock. Both boys stopped while Jackson got used to the feeling again. But after a brief moment he started to ride Mark with slow then fast then slow movements again. “Would Jinyoung be able to do this, Mark? Would he be able to-ah ride you quite as good?” Jackson increased his speed with every sentence he said about Jinyoung, making it clear that he wanted Mark to think about how much better he was than Jinyoung. “Jiny—Jackson-ah, please don’t stop, please.” Mark whined almost saying Jinyoung’s name. “Sadly I’m not Jinyoung, hyung. But I find it kinda hot that you’re thinking about him so much.” Jackson was purring his words into Mark’s ear as he was slowing down to make this last longer than it should.  
“Hyung, who do you wish was here right now?”  
“Jackson I don’t think..”  
“No….” Jackson put his lips onto Mark’s ear nibbling as he spoke. “Tell me it’s Jinyoung. Say his name.”  
The amount of assertiveness in Jackson’s voice made Mark’s member pulse. “Jinyoung.. It’s Jinyoung.” The older on practically moaned Jinyoung’s name.  
“Again. Tell me again. Moan for Jinyoung like he was here.” With his words he started to ride faster and faster.  
“J-Jinyoung-Ahhhh” Mark was now a moaning mess. His feelings heightened in every way, pleasure in every part of his body, he needed this so much. He needed Jinyoung. Thinking about that one’s lips and ass bouncing on top of him he couldn’t control his moans or his feelings. His stomach stared to pool bringing back that same feeling for the 4th time today. His body started to shutter and tingle. As he was about to climax he heard a loud moan come from the room next door. That high pitched moan pushed Mark over the edge just enough. He mewled in pleasure when he came allowing Jackson to ride him out of his high. Jackson slowly hopped off Mark’s dick and started to put his clothes on even over his still hard member. “Jackson… Where are you gping?” Mark said these words looking at Jackson’s hard dick and then back up. “I’m headed out, we’ve done this a few times today. I’m chill. Have good dreams tonight, yeah?” Jackson finished his sentence with a wink and went to open the door before he was pushed against it creating a loud thud. Mark’s nose was almost touching Jackson’s before he moved down his body. Once his knees hit the ground he pulled down Jackson’s still unbuttoned jeans pulling his briefs down with it not wasting any time. “Hyung.. What are you doing? You really don’t have to. Bam can take care of it honestly. I know you don’t really like doing that.” Jackson had concern in his voice. But Mark said nothing and started to lick up his dick instead making Jackson let out a deep throaty moan. “Markue you really don’t…. FUck.” He was shut up by the elder’s tongue swirling circles around his tip grazing the webbing with his teeth. “Shit, Hyung. Fucking shit.” Mark liked it when Jackson cursed, it only made him tease him with his tongue more before finally slipping him into his mouth. Jackson couldn’t hold back his moans anymore. The feeling of Mark wrapped around him was driving him mad already. “Markue…” Mark started to bob his head fast deep throating Jackson with only a little bit of trouble. He ran his tongue on the underside of Jackson’s cock as he bobbed up and down making Jackson shutter. “Hyung, I’m about to come.” The younger said this so calmly as he came deep in Mark’s mouth. After the older swallowed it all he came up to kiss Jackson hard and passionately. “No, Jackson. Jinyoung can’t do what you do.”


End file.
